


Is this what friends do?

by Innocentbutnotbychoice



Category: Violet Evergarden (Anime)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innocentbutnotbychoice/pseuds/Innocentbutnotbychoice
Summary: If Isabella York and Violet Evergarden's slow moving friendship turned into something more.
Relationships: Amy Bartlett | Isabella York/Violet Evergarden
Comments: 9
Kudos: 201





	Is this what friends do?

It's not that she hates her, she just doesn't like her. Doesn't like the freedom she attains or the perfection she puts forth. 

What makes matters even worse the blonde woman seems immune to Isabella's distaste for her. She could smack her hand away, disobey her, even mock her and the woman would only ask:

"Did I upset you, miss Isabella?"

With that question guilt comes. Isabella was never intentionally rude, well, not until she was found. No, before she was loving and caring.

Before she was Amy.

Before, she had her sister.

* * *

She was prone to coughing fits. Living in a shed with little to no heat often brought that on. When she was an orphan struggling to provide for herself, winters were the worse. She'd often run outside when the coughing fits got too bad as to not scare Taylor. 

Now, as she was coughing, tears were coming to her eyes. She grasped her chest as she curled into a ball. Her throat burned with every cough and she tilted her head to the side where Violet's bed sat.

Their rocky beginning had smoothed out when she found out the golden hair beauty was once an orphan as well. She somewhat depended on her now, always expecting her to be there for any slight discomfort that invaded her space.

Oddly the girl was gone. 

Tears spilled from her green eyes. Everyone always left her. Her parents, even Taylor was ripped from her grasp. She shouldn't have expected anything different from Violet.

Suddenly, a heavy hand laid against her back, rubbing for a short minute before clasping around her waist and pulling her up gently. 

Cold blue eyes stared into her own green orbs. She wanted to smile in that moment but Violet placed her medicine into her mouth before she could. 

She truly was like a princess knight, always there to save her from some form of herself.

* * *

She woke to a hand in hers.

"Taylor?"

"I'm sorry, it's me Violet."

She pushed the girls hand away, immediately regretting it as she sat up. "Were you up all night?" She asked in substitute of an apology.

"I have undergone endurance training in the past so a little miss sleep is-" Violet covered her mouth, a yawn breaking her perfect stoic expression, "it is not an issue."

She wished to see it again. She wished to get to know the girl behind the stoic mask, if there was even one. To make a real friend who really wanted to know who Isabella was behind her own crumbling mask.

"Since we're close in age, I wanna talk to you," she glanced down at her fidgeting hands "you know, like normal"

Violet looked away from her briefly before speaking. "What do you mean by normal?"

The bell tolled before she could speak and suddenly steel hands were wrapped gently around hers, pulling her up and out of bed. 

"What's wrong?"

"It's time to get ready. You'll be late for school." 

* * *

"Miss Isabella, you'll learn the women's part first and I will be the man." Violet's hand pressed firmly against her back, as she positioned herself to perform the waltz.

Whispering filled the small ballroom. All eyes were on the two and Isabella could feel her muscle tense as Violet stepped closer.

Her face burned and the taller girl began to move, guiding her perfectly throughout the ballroom. Isabella could look at nothing else but the girl against her. Her beauty was almost trancing. Her porcelain skin and distinct deep blue eyes commanded all the attention in the room. 

There was a deep almost reassuring appreciation that she was the only one who could dance with Violet, the only one who knew of Violet's past. It made her feel closer to the woman and as they gracefully danced across the wooden floors, she pressed herself against Violet and danced like it was the last day of her life.

* * *

The lukewarm water brought back the memories of Taylor. Long curly red hair damped by the water she would pour on the younger girl's head to rinse the bubbles.

Life was so much sweeter back then and even though she faced poverty it seemed easier. To come home from a long day of small jobs to her little sister smiling.

Now, she was trapped in an all girls school and was about to be married off. Auctioned to a man who her farther deemed the worthiest. 

She splashed the water dumbly before a thought came to mind. 

Violet was standing silently outside the door.

She swallowed nervously, finding courage in herself before speaking. "Violet, why don't you come and join me?"

"No thank you." 

She sunk deeper into the tub, not expecting her to change her mind. "Friends are supposed to bath together though."

"Is that really what they do?" 

She sat up, turning towards the blonde girl. "Yes."

Violet entered the bathroom shortly after, a towel rapped around her body. 

Isabella kept her body turned away from her but she peeked at Violet's form from the corner of her eyes. She was taught staring was rude, especially when one was staring at a deformity or someone who was disabled but she couldn't help but linger on Violet's arms.

Steel grey, the prosthetic arms did not blend well with the creamy pale skin of Violet yet it didn't take away the beauty of the girl but enhanced it. 

Violet was a solider, a war hero that lost her arms in the process. A girl Isabella could actually say she looked up to. 

Ripples of water glided towards her as she felt the other girl sit behind her. 

"I can wash you, if you would like." 

She nodded her head and Violet shifted once more before she felt the metal hand touch her back.

Suds filled the tub and as Isabella looked at her blushing reflection in the water, she felt a little more at home.

* * *

"Come here." Isabella beckoned the blue eyed girl over and Violet came, pillow in hand. 

"Do friends do this too?" She asked softly as she tucked Isabella in and moved to lay down. 

"I don't know." Isabella mumbled against the pillow. 

She had no clue as to what she was doing now, why she wanted Violet to be so close to her at this moment.   
She could pin it on her wanting to feel like a sister again but her heart fluttered with something more. 

She liked Violet Evergarden.

Violet laid on her back, eyes to the ceiling and Isabella approached her cautiously. Placing a arm around Violet’s waist, she slowly lays her head against Violet's shoulder. The taller girl looked down and Isabella in turn looked up. Their lips only a few centimeters away.

Those dark blue eyes stared coolly into hers and she wondered If the girl ever showed any ounce of emotion other than perfect stolidness. 

She bit her lip and Violet's eyes dropped down to her mouth. She let her teeth graze her lip slowly as it slipped from their hold. Violet's eyes watched with almost intrigue. Isabella shifted towards the blonde girl determined to expunge the small void that separated them.

Violet turned her head back to the ceiling, eyes closing. "Goodnight, Miss Isabella." Although rejected, her arm held Isabella firmly against her.

"Call me Amy." 

"Amy?" Blue sapphire's were on her again.

"That was my name when I was an orphan."

Clouds parted and soft moonlight shone on Violet as her eyes closed once more.

"Goodnight, Miss Amy." 

* * *

She wheezed against Violet's chest as her chest squeezed in pain. One of Violet's hands clutched her own as the other rubbed gentle circles on her back. 

Violet moved away, stepping onto the floor and Isabella whined, grabbing the girls hand to bring her back.

"I'll be back, I just need to get your medicine." She squeezed Isabella's hand and she let go reluctantly.

Violet came back shortly, titling Isabella's head as she fed her the medicine. 

Beads of sweat trickled down her face and neck. Her green orbs were almost unfocused as she looked through blurry eyes at Violet. Even slightly distorted she was beautiful. 

Violet placed the medicine down and her hand returned to her back with soothing attention. 

Isabella placed a swift kiss on Violet's cheek, looking away from her in the panic of another rejection.

Violet's ungloved hand lifted her chin, the mechanics shifting with a pleasant creaking noise as she did. She always wondered how her metal hands could be so gentle, so warm as if they were Violet's own flesh. 

Violet's eyes held her own for a moment before drifting to her parted lips. 

Violet closed the gap. Planting a soft kiss on her lips, so soft she barely felt it as her eyes fluttered close. She leaned in, in an attempt to feel her once again. To her joy, Violet's lips were still there, waiting for her as Isabella closed the gap once more. 

Their lips moved in time with each other, like the dance in the ball. Instead of strong legs gracefully moving their lips glided against one another. 

Isabella placed her hand on Violet's shoulder, steadily grazing her pale neck to lay her hand on Violet's cheek. She tilted Violet's head as she delved deeper, letting her tongue slip between her lips and Violet allowed her with a soft sigh.

They sat for several moments flush against each other, lips locked until Violet removed herself. Saliva followed with her and Isabella giggled as she wiped her lip. 

"It's time for you to get ready for school, Amy." Violet's cheeks were tinted a warm pink as she stood up and grasped Isabella's hands to help her up.

"Let's stay here for today," she whined and Violet bit her lip in contemplation. She tugged Violet softly towards the bed.

"No, Miss Amy you must go to school." She gentle pulled Isabella up and she sighed in defeat. 

Violet kissed her softly as she stood up fully. "We have all the time in the world when we get back."

* * *

This was inevitable. Violet was always bound to go back home and Isabella can feel her tears pooling against the other girl's dress as she hugs her tightly.

"Amy," For once the princess knight does not know what to say. Her eyes stare deep into dark blue and she thinks she sees the glimmer of sadness. 

"Violet, I'll miss you." 

"As will I, Amy." 

Those gentle hands cupped her cheek and the tears fell forth once again and this time Isabella chocked on her sobs. She covered Violet's hand with her own, squeezing softly. This would be the last time she felt those steel hands in hers, the last time she felt sweet love bloom in her chest.

Violet kissed her softly one last time and then she was gone.

* * *

As she stares at the red headed girl behind the safety of the window pane, she knows it is time to let go. To say goodbye once and for all, just as Violet had once said, this was her duty. Her duty to her father but most importantly to Taylor. 

Keeping her distance would only benefit the young girl and now as she watched her walk, a contagious smile on her face, with the delivery man, she knew she was safe. 

She placed the letter into her drawer. Maybe one day when she was an old woman, she'd look at this letter and cry pitiful tears but as for now she will say goodbye to her past life. To Amy.

To Taylor.


End file.
